Visions of Truth
by Power Within
Summary: The SPD Rangers attack Grumm's ship, but something strange, even terrifying happens. Z is startled by what happens next, and meets up with the B Squad Including Syd with a Mohawk!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS! THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

Summary: The Rangers start an offensive against Grumm when something strange occurs.

Visions of Truth

Chapter 1

The Cloaked Figure

December 9, 2025

Z and the others were planning an offensive on Grumm's Ship as it came closer to Earth. They all knew that they might fail and if they did that would leave Earth at Grumm's non-existent mercy. However, if they succeeded, they could win the war. The war had been going on for several months, but now it would end one way or another. Win or lose, victory or defeat, it would be now and this would be the decisive battle, the one that would decide the fate of Earth.

The grim look on her face was reflected on the faces of everyone else, they all knew this was the final battle, and Death lurked ever so close today. Commander Cruger went over the battle plans, Dr. Manx went over schematics. They all trained very diligently. Finally the time had come. Sam and Commander Cruger stayed behind to protect the world. It was up to B- Squad and B- Squad alone to end Grumm's reign.

Each of them morphed and climbed into their SWAT flyer. They launched one after another. There was no joking, no side conversations. Other times, they had feared, but never like this. Even Sky and Jack were sweating in fear. Bridge made no confusing comments, indeed none at all. Syd made no complaints about lighting and other absurd stuff. Except for the reporting in to Cadet Command, it was a quiet ride. There was a good chance someone could die today, higher than ever before.

"Cadet Command, this is Squad Leader Landors Reporting in, Ten-Four." "Cadet Landors this is Cadet Command. What is your status? Ten-Four." "Cadet Command, this is Landors, B-Squad is coming into Radio Range of target. Ten- Four." "Ten-Four. Commence Radio Silence now." "Ten-Four.

Up ahead was Grumm ship, and any moment now, they would dock, or so Z thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, which was impossible in the small cockpit of her SWAT Flyer. She bit back a yelp and looked up to see a cloaked figure. The figure held her with one hand, and with the other hand pulled back its hood. Later Z would not remember that face under the hood of the cloak, or why she had started screaming at the top of her lungs, so long and so hard that she blacked out from fear.

Hearing Z's scream, the others nearly panicked. They called and called to her, long after she stopped screaming, but there was no answer. Her flyer began to drift. Syd finally pulled it together and locked the two flyers together. She then boarded the ship, and found to her horror, a scene of struggle, and the impossible fact that Z had vanished. She then, intentionally told the others to go on and finish the mission, without telling them what happened. They did so, managing to arrest Grumm, Mora and Broodwing, and rescue the A- Squad (why where they there, they didn't know). On the way, home, Syd expained what happened. Back at the Base an investigation was started and ended a year later, declaring Z dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS! THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

Summary: Z learns startling things.

Visions of Truth

Chapter 2

Startling Revelation

Dec. 9

Z struggled awake. She found herself in a back alley of New Tech City. She was demorphed, her morpher gone, and dirty from head to toe. Her whole body ached, as she dragged herself to her feet, and dusted herself off. She took a deep breath and walked out of the alley, to find herself now New Tech City Square, where the B-Squad minus a Yellow Ranger was taking down a criminal. Or trying to anyway, it was not going well.

Z may not have had her morpher, but she knew her duty. She ran to help; Jack turned to see her and shouted, "Stay back, civilian!" Then, he did a double-take and saw her uniform. "How did you get that uniform? Who are you? We have no yellow ranger at this time, unless Commander Carson assigned without telling us." Her eyes widened slightly. By the sound of his voice, she knew it wasn't Jack, but another Red Ranger. "Well, I am no civilian; that is for sure. I don't know what the hell is going on, or where the hell my Delta Morpher is, but I know my duty." The Red Ranger stepped back, as his own eyes widened. For Z's eyes had begun to glow yellow; she was replicating and she did so five times.

In the Command Room of SPD, Earth Division, two men, one thin and scrawny and the other slight overweight watched the battle. Dr. Boom was the first to see the dark brunette approach; wearing an old fashioned, B-Squad, Yellow Ranger Uniform. "Um, Commander Carson?" Bridge glanced over the holographic view. In a single moment, his entire attention was on her. "It can't be," he whispered. Then, his jaw dropped as, she replicated.

With Z's help the battle was over quickly. The Red Ranger decided he was going to judge her as a imposter, when an SPD Jetcycle pulled up. A human man in an SPD Commander's uniform jumped off. In his early thirties, he was tall and scrawny with short dark hair. "Cadet, Stand Down! That is an order." The B-Squad came to attention and saluted him SPD style, as did Z.

The Commander turned to Z, just as she was getting a feeling of déjà vu. Before she could say anything, she noticed his black gloves- they looked exactly like Bridge's. He pulled the glove off and made the movement that Bridge used to make when he used his genetic power. His eyes widened from shock, as he took a deep breath. "Z… it … it is really you. After… all these years – and we've thought you were dead. You haven't aged a bit." Z stared at him.

"No." Could this man really be Bridge? He nodded. "Commander Carson? Who is this?" asked the pink ranger. "Yes, Z, it is me, Bridge." "But Bridge is sixteen…" "I _was _sixteen in 2025, the year we last saw you. That was fifteen years ago. I am now thirty one years of age. Z, it is the year 2040…

Thank you for your reviews…this one probably is not as good as the last one – I am sorry. But please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!

Summary: Z meets up with the former B-Squad team, and learns some disturbing facts.

Visions 3

The Reunion

Z had been sitting in the interrogation room for three hours, telling what happened on the last mission over and over to Bridge or Commander Carson as we now must call him. He was hoping that she would remember something new. Maybe something that would help them figure out what happened to her.

"Tell me about the cloak that this figure was wearing." Z tried to picture it exactly. A little more, a little more; there! There it was! The answer was so clear. There was only way to describe this cloak – as the Cloak of Andros… which belonged to Commander Cruger; that she told Commander Carson. "The Cloak of Andros? Hmm, someone must have stolen it from Commander Cruger. For he was still in the Command Room at that time." "Um, Bridge, I mean Commander Carson… Why couldn't it have been Commander Cruger of this time?"

Commander Carson stared at her in horror and disbelief. Then he seemed to realize something. "That's right, you don't know. How could you? No one has told you," he whispered. There was agony in his voice. He shook his head as if to shake something out. "C-come w-with me." His voice shook; a pained look was upon his face, as he rose from his seat. He led her out of the room and down the hall, down the elevator and out of SPD. Out front, in front of the old fountain, there was a statue of Commander Cruger, on top of a marble enclosed coffin.

Z shook her head in disbelief as she slowly walked up to it. Upon the coffin was a platinum plaque that read:

_Here lies the beloved_

_Commander Anubius "Doggie" Cruger,_

_Shadow Ranger,_

_Who valiantly gave his life in the struggle against the traitorous A-Squad in the Battle of the Squads;_

_A mentor, a Guide, A leader, a Teacher and a father, To the Earth SPD Cadets._

"_He taught me the difference between, a good leader and a Bad leader." Cadet Jack Landors._

"_HE taught me that a leader is a Follower First." Cadet Schuylar Tate._

"_HE Taught me that the strength to win a Battle, is within." Cadet Bridge Carson._

"_HE taught me that it is what is on the Inside that Counts." Cadet Sydney Drew._

"_HE taught me to win a war, it takes Teamwork." Cadet Samuel Lurkins._

_These are the words of the B-Squad that Fought by his side for a year and the day he died._

_The A-Squad may have mangled his body, But not his Soul. May he live in our Hearts forever._

Commander Cruger was dead? How could this be? The A- Squad? So suddenly everything had changed. She felt to her knees and cried. Commander Carson kneeled and put his arms around her.

She woke up the next morning (Commander Carson had brought her to some empty quarters and, she had fallen sleep, on the bed, crying), to a door-ring. She stretched, aching again. Her uniform was a mess- wrinkled to pieces, and her hair was a rat's nest. She got up anyways and opened the door. It was the current B- Squad Pink, Leah Perk.

"Heya, Z," she said quietly. "I see that your night wasn't the best. I'm sorry." "It's ok, Leah. Probably the shock and all, and the fact that I kinda slept in my clothes." Leah smiled. She held out the folded, up to date, SPD B-Squad Yellow Ranger Formal Uniform that she had carried under her arm. "Commander Carson sent this for you, for the Ceremony today." "The Ceremony?" Z was puzzled.

Leah frowned. "Uhh yeah, Commander Carson did mention that he forgot to tell you. Today the Omega Ranger returns. We are welcoming him back." "Sam?" "Yeah, Sam. Some Commanders from other SPD's are coming to see him home. I think you might know them… Commander Schuylar Tate of the Aquitar SPD, and Commander Sydney Drew of the KO-35 SPD, Commander S.O.P.H.I.E. of the Vernox SPD and even Supreme Commander Jack Landors, as well as Dr. Katherine Manx."

Z couldn't believe her ears. Sky and Syd, Commanders of 2 famous planets? Jack – the Supreme Commander of SPD? "Uhh... unghh." Z couldn't speak. "Is something wrong, Z?" Leah looked concerned. "Um well, just that Jack was like a brother to me and a street thief at one time, later my squad leader. Sky and Syd were good friends, even Commander Carson." "Ahh. I see, from good friends, they have suddenly gone to being your superiors. And all of this has been dropped into your lap, all at once." Z nodded.

"Um, well, Commander Carson wants to talk with you asap," Leah said and left Z to get changed.

As soon as Z finished her shower, got her uniform on, and brushed her hair, she went up to the Command Room to report. When she saw a dark skinned man stood at Commander Carsons's Desk. He wore the Supreme Commander's Uniform and his dreadlocks were now a foot long and tied in the back. He had a black, dreadlock beard, about two inches long. _Jack?_ There was a lighted skinned man facing him; a Commander who had shaved his head, and he had on an Aquitian uniform. _Sky?_

A blonde Mohawk haired woman, stood beside the Aquitar SPD Commander, in the uniform of the KO-35 Commander. _Syd?_ These three were in their Mid-thirties. Next to the Commander of KO-35, stood a tall blonde woman, that looked as though she has not seen light for a long time and wore a Vernox Commander uniform. _Sophie?_ On her other side was Commander Carson, and next to him was a thin man in his forty years, dressed as a Dr. of technology, and next to him was Dr. Katherine Manx in the Uniform of the Head of Technology of SPD Federation.

When she came in, they had stopped their talking and turned to stare at her. She immediately saluted. "Cadet Delgado reporting, Sirs, and Ma'ams. Commander Carson, you wished to see me? Perhaps I should return later…" "No, this is precisely right, Z. I thought you should meet the others before the Ceremony. Jack here, is now Supreme Commander of SPD, Sky, is Commander of the Aquitar SPD, Syd of the KO-35 SPD, and SOPHIE of the Vernox. Dr. Manx is the Head of Technology of SPD Federation. And this thin guy, pursued several degrees at the Science Academy, and is known as Dr. Boom and he is our Head of Technology.

"Z, there is something else you should know. After a year of searching, you were declared dead. We never knew what happened to you. After five, most of us gave up hope of ever seeing you again. After ten years, Jack became Supreme Commander and immediately reopened your case. After twelve, he closed it, for even he had given you up for dead. And now, fifteen years later, you show up unaged – it is a shock to all of us.

"Not only that, but something else as well, Z. We had talked about sending you through the Time Portal that Sam returns in. Dr. Manx and Dr. Boom tried to prep your molecules for the journey, while you slept. They found something horrible. Your molecules are warped somehow. You were pulled through time alright but not by any means we know of. The only way back, is the way you came, otherwise sending you through, would destroy the very fabric of time itself….

Thank you for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!

Visions 4

Introductions

The Ceremony to welcome Sam back went well, although he was quite surprised to see her and wondered why they did not just send her back through his time portal. After a great deal of explanations, he finally understood and was glad to see her. To her dismay, he was the only one of the former B-Squad that actually seemed happy to see her again. After the celebration, she went into her new quarters and lay down. For hours, she just cried.

About 2000 hours, there was a door-ring. After straightening herself up a bit, she invited whoever it was in. It was Supreme Commander Landors. Z immediately tried to salute, but Jack held up his hand. "That's not necessary, Z." He smiled, gently, his kind eyes understanding her pain. He motioned to two chairs near the window. "Sit."

Z sat. Jack sat down in the chair next her. He pointed out the window towards the stars. "The stars…" he said quietly, "They are so… beautiful. I remember when we used to sleep beneath them each night. Somehow I felt comforted by them. Hmm," he smiled ruefully, "Now, I'm not allowed to sleep without ten bodyguards outside my door. It's ridiculous!" Z gave him a tiny smile.

"So much has changed. Guess you must have noticed that? Especially Sky and Syd? No doubt. Fifteen, even ten years ago, I would have been shocked to see Sky shave his head and even more shocked to see Syd with a Mohawk. We all would have been. To tell you the truth, I still am.

"On a more serious note, I realize that we haven't been the most welcoming. That's not right, and I am sorry. But let me ask you this; should we be happy? Yes, you are our good friend and all, but Z… you've been gone for fifteen years. Declared dead for fourteen. Given up for dead for at least five and now you stand before us, exactly as you were before. We are in shock, and a little concerned – especially with your warped cells and molecules. I am afraid that will have to give us some time.

"As for your future here; we've decided not to destroy what remains of your ruined life with endless tests to figure out whatever happened to and how to get you back. We have decided that if you wish to stay in SPD, you may. If not, we will help in whatever endeavor you choose to. Now, if you wish to stay in SPD, the Earth SPD B-Squad Yellow Position is open. It is yours if you want it."

Z looked down. "I will take it," she whispered. Jack smiled. "It is good to have you back, Z. No matter what." "Thanks Jack," she said. "No problem, Z," Jack looked at her. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot. I had these replicated for you." Z's eyes went wide as he handed her her portable CD player, headphones, and two music CD's by Kira (who once had been a Dino Ranger).

­­­­­­­­

The next day Z reported promptly to the Command Room at 0755 hours, to meet her new team. Commander Carson was already there, and he nodded to her, and finished his report. Soon after, the B-Squad ambled in. Commander Carson stood, and they and Z came to attention.

"At ease," Commander Carson ordered. "As you know, Cadet Elizabeth Delgado here has joined us from the past, and will take the place of the yellow ranger on your team. Cadet Delgado, this is your new squad leader, Cadet Vor Poka." Vor seemed was a deer girl. "And this is the Blue Ranger, Pei Chan." An Asian guy. "Simon Jones, Green Ranger." An African American Guy. "And I believe you already know Leah Perk." Z nodded.

"Well then, join your team." Z stepped into her place and Commander Carson handed her, her morpher. "Dismissed."

Thank You for your Reviews.

Sorry that this Chapter is so short.

Next one will be longer I promise.


End file.
